The present invention relates to a steering column lock for heavy-duty vehicles.
The theft of trucks has increased substantially in recent years. The tractor with an empty trailer attached can have a value in excess of a quarter of a million dollars. Even though these items are large and not easy to hide, they are the subject of continually increasing thievery. The truck and trailers are very valuable and in addition radio equipment and cargo adds to the value. When truck drivers go for coffee or a meal, they often leave the truck engine running to keep diesel fuel from gelling and to keep the track cab warm in cooler climates. When a theft occurs, the cargo is lost with a great resulting loss to the trucking operation and to the customer both in time and money. The same type of problem occurs with large and valuable motor homes. These vehicles are expensive and include much valuable equipment. The thieves usually strip down the vehicles and sell the parts. The cargo and equipment is generally sold apart from the vehicle.